Soothing Screamo Orchard
by kawaiikaddie
Summary: When a cute girl name Kaddie goes to Warped Tour and meets a hot guy named Gilbert and a sneaky vampire how far will she go to protect her love. Prussia/qt original character
1. warped tour nyc

It was a great day at the vans warped tour in nyc. The clouds glistened with the power of a million vodka and the sun was hot. This year Paramore, The Bella Cullen Poject, My Chmeical Homance, and The Beatles were playing. A girl named Kaddie stepped out of a posh green limo with paisley decal and golden rims and strutted around the whole area looking fine with her baby blue with pink ichigos and slightly darker blue leggings underneath and pink flats. My cute brown hair was in two low pigtails and tied with cute pink with blue ichigos bows. As you can tell I like ichigos(strawberries).

After about maybe 10 minutes of being cool my shimmering colored eyes landed on the Chris Cocker booth. He was the loser man woman thing that made a Leave Britney Alone video so I went to buy a t-shirt. It said ain't nothing but a hair flip on it and I put it on right away. My outfit kind of looked awkward but who cares because shes beauty. I then made my way to the ripstick stand and got a hot pink ripstick and got it signed by Tony Hawk while I was there.(he's a famous ripsticker fyi.)

Sitting down at a bench to drink my kool-aid jammer in grape flavor I looked around. It was then I saw him. A hot piece of man meat. Albino meat in sexy jeans and this grey button shirt thing with black shirt underneath and one of those really gay looking red scarves but he totally pulled it off. I was undressing him with my mind as he ate a chicken wing when suddenly a big fat SLUT walked up to him. This girl had sticky poop brown hair that stuck to her pimply face and she kind of looked like a dog. She was wearing ripped up jeans with a chain hanging lowand a team edward shirt which didnt even match her style!! I scooted closer and eavesdropped into their conversation. It went something like this.

"Hey I'm Jill." the ugly slut said.

"You kind of look like a dog." the hot piece of meat said.

"OOOoooh I like it when boyz play hard to get." she said in a wannabee sexily voice. In my head I was like "That ain't no boy, that's a MAN." The hot guy then threw his chicken wing at her and totally skidaddled cause who would want to be near that gross girl. The ugly girl suddenly started walking towards me and I'm like "Eeeew!" In my head of course.

"Hi do you know what that hottie's problem is?" she said and I scrunched up my face from the stench of her body odor which will be referred to as bo form now on.

"Maybe he's not into Twilight fans." I said glaring at her Twilight shirt and covering my nose.

"Lol you're pretty funny." She said lesibianly.

Just when I was about to punch her in the tit for being creepy I hear the soothing sound of screamo in the distance. I run towards the screams. Little did I know that would change my life forever.


	2. hospital quarks

**First of all before I begin the next chapter of SSO I would like to thank all my reviewers! Even mean reviews help me a lot and help me imrpove as a writer I know I'm not the best but I try. I don't understand how my character is a mary-sue. She doesn't have any super magic powers and no one thinks she's perfect. If you want to call her a mary-sue please tell me what is mary-sue like. Also there is some talk about "My Immortal" I think that is an evanesence song so I'm not copying it or anything else you think I'm copying. All these events come from my head and the world around me. Also anonymous reviewers please either leave meaningful comments or I will have to disable you!! God bless and enjoy the next chapter.**

**----------**

As I ran towards the sound of music it became harder and harder to squeeze through the emos and scenes because they got closer and closer together towards the stage. I was really peeved so I started hitting some people with my ripstick telling them to "MOVE AWAY OR I WILL GIVE YOU A RIPSTICK BRUISE". This one guy with a nosal gauge glared at me but I just flipped him off because that's what you do when you have haterz. I made it to the central of the screamo stage and happily watched the band that was playing. We all rocked out and threw beach balls and confettii and just had a blast all over.

After the The beatles stepped off it was time for new up and cuming bands to come up and show the audience their stuff. I was sharing a snow cone with Audrey Kitching when the next band came up on the stage. It was some guy in an afro in the back wearing a kippah and some scrawny white guys with the name "DeMouy" printed in comic sans ms font on their wifebeaters. I turned to Audrey who was playing footsies with the lead singer of the Bret Michaels band and said, "Ew can you believe they're wearing COMIC SANS MS FONT T SHIRTS?!" Audrey turned away from the guy and looked up at the two guys and almost flipped a lid. We started saying how they should get their uglyass font shirts off the stage when suddently............. THE HOT GUY CAME. I quickly put my hand over audrey's mouth and got black lipstick all over it so i'm like "eeeeew." But the hot guy came up to the mic and I practialyy melted. I love a man with good screaming voice. Audrey was watching him with me with intent eyes. Suddenly he looked like he was about to open his mouth and talk when one of the comic sans ms boys said "Nyeh nyeh nyeh greetings fellow humans we will begin the night by--" his scrawgly voice was cut off by the hot guy punching him in the face and screaming at him that he would kick him off the band and throw away his spongebob collectable cards if he didnt STFU. I could see that nyeh nyeh nyeh guy tearing up and I just rolled my eyes and flipped my hair.

"OMG JUST PLAY YOUR SONG." Audrey shouted and I punched her in the tit for being annoying and she winched. A few other people in the crowd were getting rowdy so I told everyone to JUST CHILL. They simmered down and I think I saw the hot guy looking around for who was helping him but he didn't see me even though I was right in front of him. I felt my heart crack a little under the sadness but I just shrugged it off and he announced that the song they were gonna play was called 'The Song of Amazing Me, For Me, According to Me' what a badass name. I was already getting the groove when the song was just started but when the hot guys sexy voice started talking in some weirdass language I didn't know I fell on top of Audrey, "OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM THAT VOICE IS AMAZING." I screamed but then covered up my mouth because that would have been kind of embarassing if people had heard it. We all just started rocking out to the song and everyone was in the zone. Suddenly the lead singer hot guy was leaning in really close to the crowd. He came near me and Audrey and the other people in our general area and leaned over so close our faces almost touched. I could smell the smell of hot musician and reached out to him. When he looked at me his eyes got wide and suddenly he was coming closer and closer! HE WAS FALLING OFF THE STAGE! A few people including me tried to catch him but we were too slow! With a yelp he fell headfirst to the ground. What happened after that was a blur to me. The music stoped and the comic sans ms boyz ran off the stage like ninjas to go call for an ambulance since the hot guy was unconsious and could be seriouysly injured!! The afro kippah drummer man just smoked a joint. Lots of people left because they were tired of drama much like I am tired of internet relationship drama with my supposed to be friends but anyways, I stuck next to the hot guy the whole time since even his bandmates didn't seem to care very much. I glared at them with my sparkley eyes and they didn't mess with me. Audrey left to fuck some guy cause she was a whore but I even rode to the hospital with the hot guy sipping my koolaid jammer.

At the hospital which was white and glimery a fat nurse was asking me information like the hot guy's name and stuff about him. All I could tell her is that he was hot and a guy and sang and fell and hit his head and got unconcious.

"Yeah he is kind of a cutie." the gross fatty said (ps I dotn have a problem with fat people this woman is just ANNOYING tho ok back to story)

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention he's in a relationship with me so back off!" I said beause I didnt want her to go try to seduce him with her rolls.

"Someone has attitude." she said while eating a drumstick. I just shrugged not caring what she thought about my attitude. Suddenly the doctor came out of his room wearing black leather shoes a white doctor got and a heartescope. He looked professional and a genius.

"Hello I am the doctor." he said.

"Hello I am the girl who was with the hot guy." I said. The doctor raised his eyebrows seepingly surprised that I was so bold.

"Nice to meet you, are you his girlfriend or something?" he asked curoisly.

"Why yes I am." I lied. He could probably tell I was telling a lie because he was a ggenius.

"Ok then well your boyfriend is doing just fine however he has a mild cumcussion from falling and hitting his head at warped tour nyc." the doctor said in a smart noise.

"Can I go see him?" I asked finishing off my kool-aid jammer and throwing it into the garbage.

"What's the magic word?"

"Literature."

"Go ahead he is in room 215."

"May peace be with you spark." I said calmly before cruising on over to room 215.

When I came to his room it was really cool and he seemed to be watching the Golden Girls on lifetime network.

"Hey nurse change the channel I've been forced to watch this for an hour cause the fatass wouldn't let me get the remote!" he shouted in his sexy angry voice.

"I'm not a nurse lol." I said shyly I was excited to be near him but I'm really shy around people who look better than me so I was just kinda being miley. It was then he looked up and a look of remilaization came on his face.

"Who are you?" he said squinting like an asian in the fog. I laughed because he looked so cute with his head all wrapped up from the fall and the fact that he kinda matched the sheets lol.

"I'm the girl you kind of fell for lol." I teased and he kinda of mangiggled like he just remembered what happened. I was just about to say something when I heard loud sirens nearby.

WEE WOO WEE WOO WE ARE THE POLICE. WEE WOO WEE WOO WE HEARD KNEWS A NAZI HOODLUM IS IN THIS HOSPITAL. WEE WOO WEE WOO OVER.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." the hot guy shouted falling out of the hospital bed.

"Omg what's wrong?!??!?!!?" I shouted and ran over to him. Maybe he needed mouth to mouth licks lips. He didn't answer me but instead quickly started getting dressed and ripping off his bandages. "Stop that! What's wrong?!!!?!? Are you ok?" I yelled running over to him as he stumbled."You have a mild concussion you quark!" He fall into my armz darmatically and I catch him like a baseball player catches a baeball in their mitten. He's kinda heavy. Too much beer and musician snackies.

BOOM BOOM BOOM WE'RE CUMMING FOR YOU BOOM BOOM BOOM WE ARE TH POLICE

I heard the police shout. When a thought suddenly occurred to me, "Hey r u a nazi?" he looked me and it was enough for me to know what to do because I am hero. "Come with me if you want to live." I said dramatically cause this was a very dramatic moment in time. And I grabbed him kind of awkwardly like a man carries his bride except that I am not a man and he is not a woman. Anyways I grabbed him and SPEEDED OUT THROUHG THE WINDOW DAHANANANAHNA. CRASH BOOM SLAM. We landed on a trampoline on top of my posh green limo with paisley decal and golden rims and then speed off in the night with Chives the butler behind the wheel. We were kind of hurt from jumping out of the glass of the hospital floor the 7th. So we just kind of layed on the trampoline on my limo and watched the night stars as the sirens of the police faded from the distance of us.


End file.
